


Something's Fishy

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a nerd, Tumblr Prompt, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: College student Sam moves into his dorm and meets his new roommates Gabriel and George the goldfish, but there's more to 'George' than meets the eye...





	Something's Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt by strictly-sabriel on Tumblr, where Gabe and Sammy become roomies in a college dorm. **Special thanks to my sis Threshie for being my editor!**

The quarter had already started. Between scrambling to pay tuition, moving my stuff into my dorm, and buying books and supplies, I hadn’t even given a thought to who my roommate might be. After the crazy day I had, the last thing I wanted to do was socialize. As I pushed the door open, I heard someone clunking stuff around. For a split second, I thought I was being robbed — then I saw the guy. I couldn’t get a whole lot of detail, but he was holding a box label ‘Gabe’s.’ All I could tell was that he had golden blond hair and that the hoodie he was wearing told me that he was probably a sports fan. 

Great. A frat boy. I cleared my throat.

The man lifted his head and looked around before he saw me. Aside from the golden blond hair and stubble on his chin, he had shiny brown-gold eyes. They were surprisingly pretty and I felt a little stunned under his gaze.

“Hey, man. You my new roomie?”

The box he was holding was full of brightly colored fake coral. I stood up a bit to get a better look at it from where I was standing.

“Okay. Uh, English?” I stared back and him as he looked me over. “Aan…angiel…angielski?” He asked slowly, mangling whatever language he was trying to speak in.

“What?”

“Oh, you speak English — that’s cool.” The blond guy dropped the box and came over to me, sticking out a hand. “The name’s Gabriel.”

“Sam.” I took his hand and shook it. He was cute for a jock. Everyone always assumed that I was a jock because I was so tall and muscular. But I really wasn’t. The only knowledge I had on sports was from my brother Dean. He wasn’t a huge fan either, but at least he knew when to cheer during a football game.

“Sam,” the shorter man said with a bright smile. “Dude, I gotta say it — you’re freaking tall! Do you play basketball?”

“No. I’m not a sports guy,” I told him quickly.

“Pft. Too bad. You’d probably be able to dunk the ball without jumping!”

I just nodded, going to move the pile of boxes off my bed. I didn’t feel like unpacking tonight. I’d tackle that in the morning. Or maybe after class tomorrow. Out of the blue, Gabriel was at my side, picking up a box, too.

“So, where you from?”

I tried not to groan. I didn’t want to talk. I just wanted to crash into bed and sleep.

“Kansas.”

“I’m from Jersey,” Gabriel replied, setting the box down at the foot of my bed. He dusted his hands. “I’ve got three older brothers and one little one. He’s my fav. It sucks BEING the little brother — big brothers have all the fun. Am I right?”

I turned slowly to stare him down.

“…I have one brother. My big brother.”

“Oh,” Gabriel snickered, coming back over to slap my back. “Sorry man.” 

A blur of moment caught my eye. I turned and saw that there was a large fishbowl on top of Gabriel’s computer desk. A tiny goldfish swam slowly in circles inside. That had to be a boring life. Gabriel turned and followed my gaze.

“You have a goldfish?” Abandoning the task of digging out my bed, I stepped past the blond guy to check out the goldfish. I had never actually seen a goldfish up close, as stupid as it was. I tapped the glass very lightly with my nail and the tiny fish swam closer, wiggling its lips. “What’s its name?”

“Uh…” The short man hunched over next to me and shrugged. “He d-doesn’t have a name. I mean, heh, who names a goldfish? I call him George sometimes — but he doesn’t come running.” Gabe laughed shrilly. 

I stood up and looked down at him, nodding. Why had that answer seemed so weird? Was there some sort of goldfish owner culture that I wasn’t aware of or something? 

“Right. George.”

I retreated back across the room with renewed zeal to unbury my bed. At least if this guy was a jock, I wouldn’t have to see him in class that often. He would probably be in the gym.

“You wanna split a pizza?” He asked, back at my side. I shook my head and tugged at the mess of blankets that I had dumped on top of my bed.

“No thanks. Sorry. I’m tired. I’m gonna crash out.” I glanced over at him and was struck by his shiny eyes. Again, very cute for a jock.

“Hey, no prob. I put my headphones on and you won’t even know I’m here.”

I gave him a tight smile and ducked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was going to be a long quarter.

\- - - 

“How do you like the new pad, Toot?”

I woke up to soft whispering. I frowned, trying to force my eyes to open without coffee. Whoever was whispering wasn’t whispering to me, though.

“Breakfast time.”

I lifted my head very carefully, peeking with one eye in the direction of all the whispering. 

Gabriel was leaned on his computer desk, sprinkling food into the goldfish bowl and making kissy lips.

I sat up on my elbow and smiled. That was cute. Really weird, but cute. He kept whispering to it.

“Aw, I love ya too, Toot. Be a good boy and don’t scare the giant hot guy.”

Giant hot…me? I blinked, feeling my cheeks warm. He probably didn’t mean it like it sounded. Jocks were weirdly macho about comments like that. I rolled my covers back and slung my legs over the edge of the bed.

“I thought you said his name was George.”

Gabriel smashed the little bag in his hand, sending a puff of fish food all over his face and the front of his shirt. He dusted it quickly, trying to act casual and lean against the desk again.

“That IS his name.”

“You called him Toot,” I pointed out as I joined him by the desk.

“Toot? Pft. That’s a stupid name for a fish. His name’s George!”

I nodded with mock agreement, glancing down at ‘George.’ I leaned down next to the bowl and pretended to listen to it for a moment. I sighed.

“Yeah, he says his name’s George.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows quirked, then he nodded.

“Told ya.”


End file.
